A Birth on Father's Day
by scottiedog
Summary: Someone is trying to shut down the SGC before the birth, will he succeed or will the gang from the SGC and JAG be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamers: I do not own JAG or Stargate or any of its characters. They belong to DPB, DPB Productions, CBS, Parmount, Gekko Film Group, Sci-Fi Channel, MGM, and Stargate SG1 (Productions II). No infringement is intended. This just is for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Harm/Mac; Jack/Sam; Daniel/Vala. The rest are mine except Angela Walker (who is the property of Top Kick Productions, CSB, and Paramount). The pairings are: Jo O'Neill/Franklin Rabb; Makenzie Rabb/Daniel Jackson Jr.; and a slight mention of Harmon the Third/Angela Walker

Seasons: Makes reference to two episodes of JAG : "Enemy Below" from Season 7 and "Black Ops" from Season One. For Stargate: anything (Frist Season until now)

A/N: This fic is going to be in honor of Father's Day which is about three weeks away.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

'Being eight months pregnant is no fun, especially when your husband's honorary uncle keeps saying that you waddle like a duck and keeps making clucking noises even when he thinks I do not hear him! If I was not pregnant I would have decked him. Being a Marine and an aviator does have its advantages', thought Cath.

Cath walked toward the her father-in-law's lab. As predicted 'Dad' had every imaginable paper all over his work table working on a tranlation. She looked over the papers and decided to pull up a chair and help him with the translations. After Cath had graduated from the Naval Academy and flight school she decided to go back to the local college and learn some more languages especially Eygtian if she was going to go to work with Danny here at the mountain.

But during the end of the first year of her college classes she was called up to go to the U.S. S. Patrick Henry. It was on her last voyage and the Commandment thought it would be prudent to put another Rabb on her. True to the Commandment's word she shipped out over to the Indian Ocean to help with the war effort especially since they were starting phasing out the F/A-18's. She would have loved to fly the now retired F-14 Tomcat' s her dad used to fly, but alas those went out of commission in 2006.

Anyway, Admiral Hawkes was glad to get me. She knew that with a Rabb out in the skies the job would get down.

**Flashback**>

_Admiral Elizabeth Hawkes watched as the COD landed on the tarmac and the passergers disembarked._

_She was so glad that Cath was coming out here. They sure needed a level head and Cath was it. Admiral Hawkes also noticed, that Cath's coloring was a lot like her mother's. She was just hoping that she had her dad's brains, and if her service record was any indication she did._

_'Skates' waited until Cath came to the bridge before she spoke to her._

_"Captian Makenzie Rabb reporting as ordered, ma'am"replied Cath._

_"From your service record Captain, you have the ablility to be a pain in the butt, then turn around and fly with a level head. You remind me a lot of your father Captain."_

_"Thank you, ma'am."_

_Changing the subject just a little 'Skates' said, "Report to the CAG Captian we need you need in the air ASAP"_

"_Aye, Ma'am" replied Cath. She did a perfect about face and started to go to the CAG when the Admiral spoke._

_"How is your father 'Poodle'?" asked 'Skates'_

_"He is doing fine Admiral. Dad and Mom are enjoying being grandparents. My brother and his wife just a baby boy and one of his middle names is Harmon. Dad was proud as punch." replied Cath, her call sign being 'Poodle' because in flight school she could not sit still for nothing._

_"I am glad to hear that." replied the Admiral and then replied in a soft voice, "'Poodle', you are aloud to call me 'Skates' or Admiral. I go by either."_

_"Aye, Ma'am"_

_"Dismissed"_

_Cath turned around and went to the CAG._

**End of Flashback**>

That cruise was hard if nothing else. The last run she did she had to punch out after trying to do the trick her dad did when he had a missle up his six, but this one did not run out of steam until hit her bird and after her and her RIO punched out. She so glad for 'French' he kept her alive until 'Mother Bird' picked us up. After that, the review board said I could keep my quals, and that it was not my fault because the bad guys (Middle Eastern pilots) were at fault.

That when she decided to transfer to Colorado Springs. Cath also transferred her college records here as well. Finished at the top of her class, and was offered a position in the Archeology department at Cheyenne Mountain. Cath was able to sign the non-disclosure form, and then my future father-in-law explained to me about the Stargate and where it was found. She also remembered her husband's uncle giving her the rite act, because I had broken into the compound when Jo went missing, and then said I was very clever. I replied that it had something to do with me being a daughter of an airdale who was undercover as SEAL once and learned from him. 'Uncle' Jack just groaned and said, "figures".

'Well, that was then and this is now' Cath thought. Getting back to the translation I never heard Daniel or Jack enter the room. I jumped when one of them spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamers: I do not own JAG or Stargate or any of its characters. They belong to DPB, DPB Productions, CBS, Parmount, Gekko Film Group, Sci-Fi Channel, MGM, and Stargate SG1 (Productions II). No infringement is intended. This just is for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Harm/Mac; Jack/Sam; Daniel/Vala. The rest are mine except Angela Walker (who is the property of Top Kick Productions, CSB, and Paramount). The pairings are: Jo O'Neill/Franklin Rabb; Makenzie Rabb/Daniel Jackson Jr.; and a slight mention of Harmon the Third/Angela Walker

Seasons: Makes reference to two episodes of JAG : "Enemy Below" from Season 7 and "Black Ops" from Season One. For Stargate: anything (Frist Season until now)

A/N: This fic is going to be in honor of Father's Day which is about three weeks away.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Have a girl into labor or better yet a heart attack why don't you." Cath replied in a sarcastic tone, which was unchararcteristic for her to say the least.

"Yup, she is just like Danny-boy always having to play with rocks." replied in a cool but sometime sarcastic tone.

Daniel and I just rolledour eyes. "Did you get any of the translations done?" Daniel asked

"Honestly, no. I was reminiscing. I was thinking of my time on the Henry and of Mom and Dad."

"So how is 'Hammer'?" asked Jack

"Doing fine Jack" replied a voice that was behind them. All three of them jumped.

Seeing her dad Cath got up as quickly as her body would allow and went over to give her dad a hug. She was glad she was close to her 5' 10" frame to his 6'4" frame.

"Daddy please don't do that to me again. Jack and Daniel already scared me. That is twice in one day that I have jumped."Cath said with a tired voice.

"I thought you could not sneak up on a Marine?" with a quirked eyebrow and a teasing note to his voice and a smile in his eyes.

"Only when they are pregnant, DAD" Cath replied sarcastically. "And beside you know that if I was not pregnant and if mom heard you we would both kick your six from here to Iran and back for that comment."

"Yes, I know honey. I was only teasing" Harm replied.

"I know, but these darn hormones of mine are getting out of hand" repled Cath.

"It is okay. Why don't we have this discussion later, okay."

"Okay"

Turning to Jack and Daniel, Harm decided it was time to tell them. Kinsey's son was reaking havoc in Washington and wants to tear down the SGC just like his father wanted to do.

"Hey Jack and Daniel" Harm replied.

Jack looked at Harm and knew something was up. "Why do I get this feeling that you didn't come all the way to see your daughter."

"You would be right"

Turning to Daniel, Harm asked "Do you remember the blonde haired man I introduced to you when we came back from Ba'al's fortress?"

"Yes I do. What is going on Harm"

Harm took a deep breath, "He is stirring up trouble and with a capital T"

"Oy" Jack replied.

"It gets worse. He is coming here to put a lid on the SGC and close it up tight. Mac is trying to run interference from our end, but I have a feeling she will have a hard time succeeding."

"And you would be right" replied a female voice. Everyone turned to see Mac standing next her daughter.

"Hey Mac." Jack replied

"He is coming gentleman and there is nothing to stop it unless we stop him first."

"Well, we better get busy" repled Jack

And soon they were heading to the breifing room to get a plan started.


End file.
